The present invention relates to reverberators, and particularly to an electronic reverberator which synthesizes realistic reverberations.
It is known in the art that to electronically synthesize a realistic reverberation effect the following conditions must be satisfied: (1) an extremely long reverberation time should not exist at particular frequencies in the audio frequency spectrum, (2) reverberation should decay substantially following a logarithmic curve as a function of time, and (3) reverberating sound components should be spaced apart such that their spacings increase as a function of the square of the amount of time elapsed from the time of occurrence of the direct, or original sound. Difficulties have hitherto been encountered to electronically synthesize the reverberation pattern as required by the above-noted condition (3) due in part to the limitations on the freedom of choice in circuit components and due in part to the occurrence of peaks and dips in the frequency response.